Electronic devices are increasingly being developed so as to be worn by a user, such as in wearable electronics. Metal wires are commonly used as electrical conductors between electronic devices. As applied to wearable electronics, providing electrical connectivity to or between one or more worn electrical devices is typically done using a separate electrical cable that includes a metal wire. However, having loose cables is often a nuisance and ungainly.